Diálogos
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Hao/Lyserg, centrado primero en los padres de cada uno.Bastante U.a.


**Diálogos**

Chicas, voces femeninas. Hablan en el vestuario, mientras abrochan sus uniformes color escarlata. Riendo.  
-No creo que vaya a echar más tantos con él...  
-¿Con...?  
-Liam Diethel...¡Tiene novia!  
-¡Qué desperdicio!  
-¿No es esa chica irlandesa...?  
-Celeste Patrick.  
-¡¿Esa ramera?!  
-¿Ramera? ¡Salvo que se acueste con el Padre Andersen lo dudo mucho!  
-Es católica, sus padres son muy estrictos.  
-De seguro bebe y se prostituye para pagar la renta, porque lo que tienen de rectos lo tienen de pobres.  
-Escuché que una vez la encontraron robando la billetera de un maestro.  
-¡Cobraría un extra!  
-El punto es que soy caviar y ella papas fritas. ¿Cómo diablos...?  
-¡Diethel piensa con su pene! No te aflijas.  
-No va a durar nada.  
-Bueno...Tal vez si continúo en la carrera...  
-De seguro...Ella cambia de hombre como de ropa interior.

-¡Por su Majestad!  
-En nombre de su Alteza, que ha ganado a los próximos miembros del Scotland Yard...  
-Y a éste paso de A.A.  
-Ésta va por mi diploma sudado y sangrado... ¡Hasta el fondo!  
-¡Hay que matar todas esas neuronas molestas si vas a trabajar para la corona!  
-Entre amigos se ve menos la decadencia que de a uno solo...  
-Pero sin pareja no hay quien te sostenga el cabello cuando vomitas.  
-Hablando de vómito, ¿Qué se inventó ahora D.?  
-No tiene que inventarse nada: Se casó.

-¿Con Celeste?  
-No, con su madre.  
-Todo es posible...Hermano, no creí que fuera tan en serio.  
-¡Dios! Era tan joven...¿Por qué tuvo que casarse?  
-Están enamorados, Holmes.  
-O rebasando la doceava semana.  
-La vi brindar en la entrega con pink champagne sin culpa. Diría que es...Amor.  
-No eres médico.  
-Ni tú obstetra.  
-Si no lo está, quedará encinta pronto. ¡No hablan más que de cómo serán sus hijos!  
-Oh, no...¿Sigue ese juego de "Tus ojos y mi sonrisa"? Dan nauseas...  
-Pensé que era sólo para llevarla a la cama o algo así...  
-Pobre Liam...Se perdió del desfile de mujeres incomprendidas por sus maridos...  
-Oh, no...¿Te vas convertir en uno de esos?  
-Alguien con mano firme, voz suave y aura comprensiva, para armonizar el trauma post-asquerosa traición marital...  
-Todo en el nombre de la verdad...  
-Esas mujeres tienen la fecha caduca.  
-Se llama "inconformismo" por tu parte.  
-Cuando menos, Liam pudo habernos acompañado en la primera copa...  
-Es que no le gustas a su esposa.  
-Lo siento si no soy San Patricio.  
-Ya tuvo que salir el hueso religioso.  
-Casarse con una católica es igual que hundir la cabeza en barro. No sé de dónde saca tanta alegría.  
-Bueno...Recuerda que, mientras que tú tienes un vaso de vodka y a una cuarentona, D. tiene a una sexy esposa en panties esperando en su cama.  
-Que será una vaca en celofán dentro de seis meses.  
-Veremos...

-¡Está gorda!  
-¡No puede ser! Llevan menos de un año casados, no puede ser... ¡Es demasiado pronto!  
-Te digo que está gorda. Ella siempre ha sido más delgada que un tallo, te digo que no puede engordar tanto sin que sea por algo...  
-¿Oreos al por mayor? Seguramente está descuidándose, debe ser eso...  
-Sigue igual de pequeñita y con los hábitos de un gorrión satisfecho.  
-Acabo de cambiarles el agua, no tienes que volver a hacerlo.  
-Ah, pero volvió a ensuciarse.  
-¿Crees que es por su embarazo que Celeste nos dejó solas?  
-Cumplió su meta que era casarse con un joven rico y de alta sociedad. Parece lógico que nos dejara.  
-Eso no es justo. No tuvo que castrar a todos los Fox Terriers de Gran Bretaña para lograrlo.  
-Admito que extraño tenerla. Pásame las semillas de girasol.  
-¿Son semillas de Girasol? Parece popurrí...¿Son flores secas...?  
-Es una mezcla que Celeste usa con las aves tropicales...No sé bien qué es, pero deja su plumaje más brillante y hasta creo que les afina el canto.  
-Con razón esos pájaros ya parecen sopranos. Los está drogando con... No sé qué es esto.  
-Son unas frutas secas... creo. Lo importante es que hacen que los pájaros se vendan. Son más llamativos después de un tiempo comiendo eso.  
-Celeste: Bruja avícola a domicilio. ¿Quién lo diría?  
-Limpia el excremento de los hamsters antes de hacer semejante acusación. Tengo entendido que su familia fue torturada por la Inquisición española.  
-Era una broma...¡Y eso fue hace siglos!  
-Se lo toma muy en serio, podría deprimirse.  
-Pues, bien, retiro lo dicho. Supongo que es experta en aves y drogas con popurrí.

-¿Cuánto pesa?  
-Cinco kilogramos, nació al séptimo mes. Es muy pequeño.  
-¿El apellido es "Diethel" como...?  
-El detective, sí.  
-¿Está casado? O es de una querida…  
-Su hijo legítimo, de su esposa.  
-Podría jurar que me sonrió…  
-Cuidado con eso. La mujer es una arpía.  
-No puede ser peor que su compañera. Cuando entró en labor, estaba sola y me clavó las uñas…

-Lo sé. Parecen mordidas de lobo.  
-La compañera de la arpía es una perra.  
-Hablaba muy poco. Es japonesa. Tuvo un varón precioso.  
-¿Dónde está?

-La cuna está vacía.  
-¡Seguridad!


End file.
